ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Dee Bradley Baker
Dee Bradley Baker (born August 31, 1962) is an American voice actor. He is best known for his voice-work on Codename: Kids Next Door, Phineas and Ferb, Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, American Dad!, Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Halo, Gears of War and Avatar: The Last Airbender. Life and Career Baker was born in Indiana and grew up in Greeley, Colorado. He started performing at the age of nine and had steadily worked in musicals, operas, plays, and stand up until college. Baker is a graduate of Colorado College, located in Colorado Springs where he studied Philosophy, Biology and German language. Baker has worked as a stage actor, stand-up comedian, and singer after college, which led him to Los Angeles where he established his career as a voice actor. In addition to voice acting credits, Baker has appeared on game shows such as Legends of the Hidden Temple (where he voiced Olmec, though he was credited by the name "Dee Baker") and Shop 'til You Drop. He is also currently, as of 2007, voicing Captain Jack Sparrow's talking parrot in the newly refurbished Pirates of the Caribbean rides at Disneyland and the Magic Kingdom. He voiced the "Pig George," in the movie My Brother the Pig (1999). Throughout the years, he frequently works with Jeff Bennett and John DiMaggio. Filmography In Ben 10 Series ''Ben 10 *Robotic Lt. *Cash Murray *Wildmutt *Ben's Stinkfly *The Huge Limax *Acid Breath *Stone Creatures *Sixsix *Stink Arms *Wildmutt (Ben 10,000 Timeline) *Stinkfly (Ben 10.000 Timeline) *Spitter *Doggy Buddy *Porcupine *The Immovable Object *Mr. Zu *Eye Guy *Carl Tennyson *Interpreter Alien *Elsgood (old) *Joel Tennyson *Camille's Ex-Boyfriend *Mutant Cockatiel *Carl Tennyson (Goodbye and Good Riddance Timeline) *Joe *Cash (Goodbye and Good Riddance Timeline) *Additional voices Ben 10: Alien Force *Some of the DNAliens *Some of the Highbreed *Some of the Forever Knights *Swampfire *Echo Echo *Humungousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Pickaxe Aliens *Chromastone *Xenocytes *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Ben's Goop *Officer Wells *Hugo *Sevenseven *Some of the Incurseans *Cannonbolt *Murk Upchuck *Way Big *Psyphon *Stone Creatures *Ssserpent *Diamondhead *Pyroxivors *Lodestar *Mr. Smoothy *Naljian Destructor *Big Chill's Offspring *Zaw-Veenull *Tiffin *Sang-Froid *Frolic *Decka *Some of Charmcaster's Stone Creatures *Sugilite *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Swampfire *Additional voices Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *TV Narrator *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *Jetray *Bivalvan *Chromastone *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Murk Upchuck *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Lodestar *Sevenseven *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire *Pickaxe Aliens *Ssserpent *16 year old Four Arms *Nanomech *Way Big *Ultimate Way Big *Brainstorm *Andreas *P'andor *Ra'ad *Water Hazard *Computron *Armodrillo *Goop *Ignaceous *Terraspin *Psyphon *AmpFibian *Heatblast *Stone Creatures *NRG *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *Stinkfly *Eatle *Jury Rigg *Fasttrack *Barry *Harvey Hackett *Plant Alien *Trumbipulor *Sir Reginald *Lucubra *Prisoner #775 *Mutant Chicken *Mutant Chicken Leader *Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 *Piscciss Volann Actor *Cerebrocrustacean Actor *Gourmand Actor *Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur *Sentient Ultimate Swampfire *Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey *Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt *Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo *Sentient Ultimate Big Chill *Additional voices Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United *Humungousaur *Diamondhead *Lodestar *Big Chill *Cannonbolt *Four Arms *Murk Upchuck Ben 10: Omniverse *Lodestar *Spidermonkey *NRG *Water Hazard *Psyphon *Clockwork *Swampfire *Nanomech *Echo Echo *Crashhopper *Big Chill *Wildvine *Sheriff Wat-Senn *Astrodactyl *Tetramand Priest *Additional voices In Ben 10 Shorts Ben 10 Shorts *Stinkfly *Wildmutt In Ben 10 Movies Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix *Eye Guy *Stinkfly *Wildmutt *Gluto *Incarcecon Prisoner #1 *Robotic Lt. *Incarcecon Security Ben 10: Race Against Time *Wildmutt Ben 10: Alien Swarm *Big Chill *Humungousaur Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens *Stinkfly *Wildmutt *Cash Murray *Carl Tennyson In Ben 10 Video Games Ben 10: Protector of Earth *Sixsix Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game) *Swampfire *Humungousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Spidermonkey *Pickaxe Aliens *DNAliens Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Swampfire *Humungousaur *Big Chill *Goop *Spidermonkey *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Echo Echo *Jetray *Cannonbolt *Psyphon Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Big Chill *Echo Echo *Humungousaur *NRG *Swampfire *Spidermonkey *Terraspin *Water Hazard *Way Big *Four Arms *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Echo Echo *Sevenseven *Psyphon Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Heatblast *Big Chill *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Echo Echo *Fasttrack *Ultimate Humungousaur *Spidermonkey *Swampfire *AmpFibian Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) *Wildmutt *Psyphon *Wildvine *Mutant Ant *Queen Ant #1 *Cyber Ants *Queen Ant #2 *Giant Spiders Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Astrodactyl *Crashhopper *Big Chill Trivia *In ''Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Rath and Ghostfreak are the only aliens that Dee Bradley Baker does not voice when chosen from Ben's Omnitrix/Ultimatrix. External Links *http://www.deebaker.com/ Category:Cast and Crew